


Rivetra Week Day 5: History

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Rivetra Week 2017, Teasing, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: nanaba shows petra a message she sent while she was drunk





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love to drunk text my friend, so i thought of this.

“There’s no way I said that,” Petra says, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Nanaba points at her laptop screen, the evidence was dead in their face and Petra still refused to believe that she sent such an awful message to Nanaba after a heavy night of drinking. “It’s right here, Pet. Right. Here,” she says, enunciating every word with the help of her sharp fingernail tapping against the screen.

_Not to sound gros,, but isn’t Levi KINDa cute??????_

The sound of her friend laughing wasn’t helping Petra. She felt her ears warming up. “This probably wasn’t me,” she insists, closing the laptop and pacing back and forth in her friends’ bedroom. “Someone probably hacked my account and—“

“The message history doesn’t lie, girl,” Nanaba teases, cutting off Petra mid-sentence. “Now I know what you really think of him.”


End file.
